


The one with the izuku’s wedding

by samvenusneptune



Category: Friends (TV), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Friends (TV) Fusion, Crossover, F/F, F/M, Gay, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Inspired by Friends (TV), LGBTQ, Lesbian, M/M, References to Friends (TV), Slight angst i guess??, Sorry Not Sorry, bisexuals, not gonna list them all - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:15:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22052371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samvenusneptune/pseuds/samvenusneptune
Summary: “Do I still have loving feelings for Izuku?” Shoto asks the air then turns to look at Uraraka to think. “Yeah” he decides finally. All Uraraka can do is watch as he unfolds his own secret he should’ve already known. “I have continuing feelings of love. But that doesn’t mean that I am still in love with him” he explains as he goes back to cutting the flowers.“You know, I have sexual feelings for him” shoto continues as he collects the newly trimmed flowers. “But I do love him” shoto says finally seeing the light through the tunnel. He gasps and drops the flowers he held in his hand at his discovery and turns to Uraraka in shock. Uraraka just sits there expectant. “Oh my gosh, oh my...” shoto as he panics.He then stands from the table, “why didn’t you tell me?!” He says frightened to Uraraka. Uraraka looks confused.“We thought you knew.” She defends. Shoto is now surprised a second time.“We!?” He asks.“Yeah we all know, we talk about it all the time.” Uraraka explains to him, shoto can only stand in shock.“You all know? Does Izuku know?” Shoto asks as he leans towards her and lowers is voice, worry still evident.“Oh no, izuku doesn’t know anything.” Uraraka assures.
Relationships: Asui Tsuyu/Uraraka Ochako, Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou, Jirou Kyouka/Yaoyorozu Momo, Kaminari Denki/Shinsou Hitoshi, Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I read something where it was shoto as Rachel in this scene and Uraraka as phoebe and I had to continue this. Thanks so much for reading and I hope you enjoy. I’m not sure on what I’m planning on doing with this but I think it would be cool to do another story with the friends tv show and MHA crossover.

(This scene is from season 4; episode 14, “the one with Joey’s dirty day”, it’s won’t be completely like the show)

Kirishima, Uraraka, and hagakure are in the kitchen while Sero plays with kirshima’s fishing rod in the living room. Kirishima is getting prepared for his annual fishing trip with his father. They’re going up for 3 days and he couldn’t wait. Uraraka is sitting across from him at the table asking about his fishing supplies. She was pregnant with the baby of her and asui.   
  


asui and her had been married for a little while now and they had always wanted children but since they were both women they were left to other sources. They already had one daughter of their own who was adopted, they’ve had her for a couple years and she had just turned 2 a few months ago. They did want more children and thought they were ready for more. They were about to go to the adoption agency again when they found someone with a quirk who can merge any two peoples dna and create living things out of it. All they needed where someone to carry the living thing. After some talking they decided they would give it a try. They agreed Uraraka would be the carrier and asui would provide for the family. Now she’s 5 months pregnant. She was at Kaminari and Kirishima’s apartment with the others while asui was out working. Hagakure was listening to their commentary while she got some food to eat. 

  
“Now, what is this?” Uraraka asked as she held up some bait from kirshima’s box for him to see. Kirishima looked up from his fishing line to see it.

”googly worm” kirshima said after seeing and then went back to fix his fishing line. Uraraka only laughed at the name.

“And this?” She asked as she held up another. Kirishima looked up to see it then answered.

”glow pop jiggly jammer” he says and turns back. Uraraka laughs again.

”bait is so funny” Uraraka says as she puts it back in it’s box. Kirshima smiles at the name too. Hagakure laughs too and comes over to the table to inspect the box of bait. She holds up something to ask.

”hey um, what’s this?” Hagakure asks genuinely confused because it doesn’t look like something a fish would want to eat. Kirshima looks at it confused for a second then it hits him and he remembers.

”oh! A hunk a sandwich from last year.” Kirshima explains with a smile. Hagakure flings it out of her hand like it burned her. Then she looks a little guilty for throwing his bait. “Ah, that’s okay, I have another sandwich”  
  


”oh! Tapeman got’s one hooked! Oh! Looks like a big one!” Sero shouts musingly as he plays with the fishing rod like he’s catching a fish. The others, now with their attention on him, stare with smiles. “Oh! Oh! It the classic struggle between fi-“ Sero doesn’t have the chance to finish his sentence because with his excitement he knocks over the lamp behind him with Kirishima’s fishing rod.

he only stares at the now shattered lamp with disbelief, the others only wait for his reaction. “Someone knocked over a lamp.” Sero states after recovering from his shock. Kirishima then takes the fishing rod from him and gives him a sympathetic pad on the back.

”hey guys, you know what’s gonna be great this year?” Kirshima asks as he turns to the others. “When my pops gets me out In the middle of the lake and gives me that ‘ejiro, what are you doing with your life?’ Stuff, I can say, ‘well, I’m doing a movie with the current 10th greatest actor in japan, what are you doin with your life?’.” Kirshima says with a smile.

hagakure laughs while, Uraraka pats him on the back in congratulations. Then Mina comes out of the bathroom and jumps into the conversation. “You can also add you and Bakugo are in a 4, almost 5, year relationship.” Mina comments as she comes to sit in the chair with everyone

”yeah! That too!” Kirshima smiles in excitement. “I can’t wait for me and Katsuki’s anniversary! I’m gonna take him to that new romantic inn uptown for the night! It’ll be so nice! They have a jacuzzi!” 

As Kirishima finishes Kaminari comes out of his room and they go silent. Kaminari looked Terrible, like he hadn’t slept, which he hadn’t.

”ew, look at you all happy and in love.. I’m so jealous!” He pouts. Everyone then comes over to hug him and say sorry.

”no... it’s okay, you don’t all have to stop having fun because I’m here.” Kaminari sighes as he walks across the living room. “Tobio didn’t cheat on all of you...” Kaminari says, and before he continues walking he stops and turns towards Kirishima. “Well except you.” He adds. 

it’s true Kirishima had dated tobio 9 months before he and Bakugou had started going out... 4 years ago. Tobio was this other lead actor in a movie he was doing and they had gotten close but kirshima soon saw how Kaminari was way more head over heals for him that Kirishima was and kiri broke it off and said it was because he wanted to only focus on acting. Then it made it okay for tobio and Kaminari to be together. Tobio cheated on him a 4 days before kirshima broke it off, with another lead actress. Kirshima was a little hurt but he let it go and let Kaminari have him. He did warn Kaminari though about tobio.

kaminari had been dating tobio for 4 months and then tobio had gotten into a fight with kaminari about him being so friendly with all of his co-stars. Kaminari had told him they were just friends but tobio didn’t believe him. Kaminari was going to try and apologies the next day but he had found tobio with another one of his co-stars together. They broke up after that.

kaminari looked at kirshima’s for a second before he shrugged and held out his arms, kirshima gladly hugged him. Kaminari then went to use the bathroom. Hagakure then went over to kirshima who had gone to get a glass of water from the kitchen where Sero was eating some crackers. Uraraka still sat at the table and Mina followed to listen to hagakure.

”hey, kiri, I don’t think you should leave kaminari alone. It’s only been two days since they broke up. I know after I broke up with my first boyfriend I needed lots of support, so maybe he needs some.” Hagakure suggested. kirishima only shook his head

”look there’s nothing I can do for him. I wish there was but, he’s still in his sweat pants phase.” Kirshima explained. Hagakure gave a look of confusion.

”phase one.” Mina said next to hagakure, who still didn’t understand. Uraraka, listening at the table was in the same boat as hagakure. Sero stood at the counter with a look of understanding. ”he’ll be back for phase two.” Mina says.

”I mean... I will but, I’m not sure I’ll join. I am in a committed relationship with Katsuki and I know he wouldn’t like it if I was out looking at girls and I know I wouldn’t like it if he was either.” Kirshima explains.

”I would never miss phase two.” Sero says off handely.

”that’s cuz your single.” Mina says. “I’ll go with kaminari though. I love looking at women.”

uraraka and Hagakure were lost not knowing what anyone was talking about phases. Hagakure thought maybe about the moon, is that how guys worked? They’re emotions are connected to the moon? She thought. Uraraka on the other hand was long but didn’t care enough to ask.

”um, what’s phase two?” Hagakure decided to ask.   
“Getting drunk and going to a strip club” Sero replied.

”how does going to a strip club make him better?” Uraraka asked now intrigued.

”there are naked ladies there.” Mina replied.   
“It helps him get to phase three. ‘Picturing yourself with other women.’.” Kirshima explains. “Personally this method never helped me.”

”that’s cuz your gay, you dummy.” Mina  
  


____________~~_____________~~_____________~~_____________  
  


mina was at her Job of a clothing line worker. Her current favorite customer she had a crush on was trying on pants with her help.   
  


“So these will match the jacket you picked out for me last week?” He asked. Mina makes a confirmation hum in reply. The customer then turns to face the mirror with his behind to Mina.

”there we go...” Mina comments as she looks at his behind while he looks in the mirror. “There in is...”

”oh, you know what I need?” The guy asks. “Gloves. Brown leather dress gloves.” He says as he turns from the mirror and towards Mina.

”oh, well let’s see,” Mina says as she takes a step forward and holds his hand for measures. “Well your about a large and...” she says as she holds his other hand.

”another large?” He finishes with a smile and Mina laughs.

”yeah! Okay, two larges coming right up!” Mina says and the customer smiles goes to the changing room to change into his original pants. As Mina watches him walk to the changing room she hears a scoff behind her. She already knows who it is but turns to look anyway.

”don’t you have any sense of shame?” Bakugo asks her as he puts some ties away.

”could ask you the samething, I heard kiri was gonna take you away some up coming weekend. Sounded quite romantic, wonder what you would ever be doing there~” Mina teases her co-worker. Bakugou scoffs annoyed in reply. He was already fed up with all these annoying customers having no sense at all and the fact that he had to get a side job so he could get some money for a proposal ring.

bakugo and kirshima’s anniversary was coming up and Bakugou thought the proposal was long over due. He was so committed to kiri and Kirk to him. They were more than ready, bakugo wanted the proposal to be perfect though so he is saving some extra crash aside from his modeling job for a ring. He took this job because Mina could have him start right away and it was okay with money. Now he was stuck with pinky and annoying customers who’re rude, annoying, and blind.

bakugou then left from where Mina was since he was done putting the ties away. Mina giggling was about go get the handsome customer his gloves when her boss called.

”Mina! I was wondering if you want to go to the opera? My niece is in town from London, would you like to keep her company?” Her boss asked. Mina had never been to the opera, nor did she have the desire to go but being on the bosses good side might be good for her career.

”sure you got it, count me in.” Mina says in response. Then the handsome customer comes out of the dressing room.

”thank you so very much.” Her boss says, he then sees the handsome customer and excuses himself.

”so!” The customer says with his hands out. Mina then steps forward and grabs his hand thinking of it as an invitation.

”so?” Mina asks hopeful, she then wiggles his arms

”gloves...?” The customer says. Mina then takes her hands away and gasps.

”right!” Mina says having forgotten.

”you know what? I gotta take off... but you know what? I’m curious, do you have any plans for tonight?” He asks her and Mina smiles in a happy surprise.

”no! Nothing!” She says happily.

”I invested in this night club and they’re opening tonight, would you like to come?” The man asks.

”yeah! That would be great!” Mina says.

”I’m gonna put you on the VIP list, look for me.” The man tells her as he Hands her the address, grabs his coat, then leaves. Mina, giddily, punches the air in excitement and lets out a squeal of joy.

”I almost forgot the tickets didn’t I?” Mina hears her bosses voice behind her and turns around to see him coming up to her.

”huh?” She asks comfused.

”for you, and Melissa, me niece. The opera” her boss says and smiles then he hands her an envelope with the tickets inside. “Tonight.”

”oh... oh, right!” She says realizing her mistakes. “Oh, yay.” She tries for enthusiasm and her boss smiles and goes back to his office. She then lets out an angry growl.

____________~~_____________~~____________~~____________  
  


kaminari sits in a recliner chair with sweat pants on in his and Kirishima’s apartment, messy hair, baggy eyes, and a sad face. Around the chair comforting him are Sero, jiro, uraraka, Todoroki, and Midoriya.   
  


“I can’t believe tobio did this to me, ya know?” Kaminari sulked. “I really thought he was the one... or at least A ‘the one’.” The others only listen. “Well I’ll tell you what, from now on, I am not getting out of this chair. This chair is the one, I am never leaving, you know what else is the one? My sweats!”

”come on Denki, you can’t stay there forever.” Jiro says.

”yes I can! I’m committed! I’m a committed person! I’ll never heave you sweats! You either recliner! I love you, babies! Forever!” Kaminari says as he hugs the arm of the recliner.

”Midoriya! You’re smart! What’s the possibility of me marrying the chair? Or how long will I have to wait to marry it?” Kaminari asks Midoriya.

”I don’t agree with your plan but I did look into this and I’m gonna say at least150 years, probably more.” Midoriya says.

”I’ll wait for you baby!” Kaminari tells the chair.

”Deku! Don’t give him any ideas!” Uraraka scolds as she slaps she arm. Midoriya rubs his arm and moves away from her slightly.

”I said I didn’t agree with it!” He defends.

”the better question is why did you look it up?” Jiro says, Midoriya blushes slightly in embarrassment and turns away.   
  
“I really love my bed, and relationships are hard...” Midoriya says. Todoroki’s eyes flinch.

”who cares how he got the information, it’s being used!” Kaminari says.

”please don’t use this information...” Todoroki says softly.

”come on man... just take off the sweats. Just take em off and we’ll have some fun.” Sero says. Everyone then looks at him. Sero pauses and then doesn’t know how respond. Luckily, the door opens to reveal Kirishima back from his fishing trip.

”hey hey!” Kirshima says as he walks into the kitchen and sets his stuff down. Everyone leaves kaminari to welcome him back they go in for a hug but pull away and cover their noses before the reach him.

”dude you reek” Sero says.

”yeah, three days on the lake without a shower, plus I fell in that big tub of worms at the bait stand!” Kirshima pouts. Kirshima then looks over to kaminari. “Hey, hows he doin?”

”he hasn’t gotten outta that chair in two days. He has wedding plans with it.” Jiro says.

”and in 150 years it’ll be possible.” Sero says. Kirshima looks at him confused but brushes it off and goes over to kaminari.

”hey dude! How’s it hangin?” Kirshima asks as he leaves the kitchen to kneel next to kaminari on his recliner. Kaminari is about to answer but he makes a face and just leaves the chair while holding his nose. Kirshima huff and goes back to the others I’m the kitchen. “See, he just needed to see his best bud, anyway, I need to go study my lines. Katsuki will be over later for dinner.”

”that’s right! Just smear your love in everyone’s faces! Like no ones hurting!” Kaminari shouts as kirshima gives him an apologetic smile while he walks into his room. Then the door opens and Mina walks in and to the kitchen.

”hey Jiro...” Mina sighs as she makes her way over.

”oh boy, what’s wrong?” Jiro asks Mina.

”oh it’s, that hot customer from my work invited me to this fancy club tonight...” Mina huffs. “But... I already told you boss I would take his niece to the dumb old opera... so... what’re you gonna do...” mina says in a casual way but eyes Jiro with a hopeful expression.

”I donno dude, that sounds rough.” Jiro says.

”no! Help me!” Mina says frantic.

”I can’t I have band practice then I’m with Momo until she leaves for her business trip that lasts a day.” Jiro says. Mina huffs then turns to uraraka desperate.

”I would but I have my morning sickness in the evening, maybe it’s a frog thing” uraraka says. Mina sags. “Oh! Unless she wants to spend the night holding my hair out of my eyes.”   
  
“Oh, gosh, come on! This is the cute guy! I have to meet him! To show him the fun Mina! You know? The ‘wouldn’t it be great if she was my wife’ Mina.” Mina says. “Oh come on you guys! Sero! Please!”

”sorry man, I have work too. Gotta make the big bucks for rent.” Sero says.

”Todoroki?!” Mina asks desperate.

”I’m gay and frankly I’m social awkward and would probably get you on bad terms with your boss.” Todoroki says.

”is kaminari here!?” Mina asks.

”yeah, but he just went through a bad breakup and is still in his sweats.” Jiro says. “You know what sweats mean.” Mina huffed cause she did know what sweats mean. There was still one person she hadn’t asked and he was trying to become invisible to her by using a book to hide his face.

”Deku?...”Mina asked hopeful. Midoriya was silent for a moment hoping he actually was invisible. “Deku!” Mina shouts.

”yes...?” Midoriya asks quietly removing the book from his face.

”please?” Mina begs. “Please, please, please? I like him so much” 

“I donno... remember the last time you set me up On a date?” Midoriya says.

”well, I didn’t think he was serious when he said you were gonna skydiving without parachutes. Besides this is my bosses niece! You’ve met my boss!” Mina says.

”that doesn’t-“ Jiro started but Mina turned to her with murder in her eyes and she quieted.

”I’m not sure if I want a relationship right now...” Midoriya says. Todoroki looks towards the floor.   
  


it’s true Midoriya and Todoroki had been together before. It started a week after Midoriya got back from a business trip. Todoroki had just found out about Midoriya’s feelings for him before he left. Todoroki had liked Midoriya as more than a friend for a while now but hadn’t been brave enough to do anything about it. Midoriya had liked Todoroki since high school but never wanted to ruin something. Todoroki was ready to ask Midoriya out at the airport but he saw him with a woman. After Midoriya and Todoroki met up Midoriya introduces his co-worker as hatsumi.   
  


she was quite touchy with Midoriya so Todoroki assumed they had gotten together over the business trip. A week had gone by with Midoriya and hatsumi hanging out and it was dreadful for Todoroki. Then one day Midoriya was alone in the coffee house when Todoroki walked in. Todoroki asked where hatsumi was and Midoriya said she had gone back to the place he went on the business trip. Todoroki asked how he felt about her being so far away, he had thought it was tough since they were together but Midoriya said relieved.   
  


todoroki had asked why and Midoriya said because she was so touchy it made him uncomfortable. Todoroki had only responded with ‘but... she’s your girlfriend’. At that Midoriya went red and stuttering. He then explained that hatsumi was only in town for the week and was going back, also that they were only co-workers nothing more. To this new information todoroki felt embarrassed for assuming and apologized. 

the next day he and had finally asked him out and Midoriya accepted. Since they both weren’t good at relationships they learned together. After being together for a year something had happened. Midoriya was walking to the coffee house when he saw a girl kiss todoroki. Midoriya had felt so hurt he couldn’t even Let Todoroki explain when he saw Midoriya.

after a day Midoriya decided to let him explain and found that the girl had kissed him and he did not let it just happen. Midoriya cared about todoroki and wasn’t going to let something silly come between them. So he forgave todoroki and they let it go. Until a week later when Midoriya caught todoroki at his office with a girl holding onto his arm and touching his hair. Midoriya had heard how packed it was right now at work at though some lunch would help, he didn’t think this would happen. When the gurl saw Midoriya watching them with a shocked expression she smirked and turned todoroki’s head and kissed him. 

Midoriya didn’t stay to see what happened next but todoroki had told the girl he was in a committed relationship and to leave him alone. He never saw Midoriya the rest of the day and it worried todoroki because they had dinner every night together. Midoriya hadn’t even answered his messages or calls. It made todoroki nervous. So he went over to Midoriya’s and uraraka opened the door. She yelled at todoroki for being a ‘two-timing jerk, unworthy of Deku’. He asked her why she thought this and she explained what Midoriya had told her. Todoroki then told he would never do that and explained what had happened after Midoriya had left.

after some convincing she let Todoroki see Midoriya. When todoroki opened his door he saw him on his bed with red eyes and wet cheeks. He went over to Midoriya to hug and tell him everything was okay but Midoriya turned his head to look away from him and that made his stop in his tracks. He knew it was a mistake that the girl had done that but he couldn’t control what other people did. Midoriya on the other hand knew that but it didn’t mean it hurt any less to know someone had done something intimate with someone who pledged to only do that with you. It hurt and now it hurt twice. Midoriya didn’t want to see todoroki because he wasn’t sure what to do.

todoroki had done everything to reassure Midoriya that he was Midoriya’s and Midoriya was his. No one else but them and them alone. It sounded selfish when Midoriya had thought it but he didn’t want anyone but his to kiss todoroki like that. So Midoriya had asked if that’s how todoroki had felt about him. Todoroki had felt the same and told him such so then Midoriya told him to switch the shoes then.

todoroki then understood why Midoriya was so conflicted. Todoroki didn’t want anyone to do those things with Midoriya either, weather it was with Midoriya’s consent or not. Midoriya then told todoroki there wouldn’t be anymore passed after this because he wouldn’t be able to take it so Midoriya let it go one more time. After that todoroki was extra careful around people, made sure personal bubble were always personal. The last straw had been when uraraka had told him she saw him and a man together.   
  


midoriya asked todoroki about it later that day after work and todoroki was hoping he wouldn’t have seen. Todoroki had no part with the guy, the guy said he had done it for a dare and todoroki had no consent with it and after the fact todoroki told him he would file a restraining order if he did it again. But uraraka had been on her way home from work when she saw it and she couldn’t just keep it from Deku. When todoroki looked away shameful and told him what had happened midoriya started to cry softly.

todoroki held him and told him to relax and not worry about it. Todoroki didn’t want to lose midoriya, he was his everything and midoriya felt the same way but he couldn’t just keep hurting after these things happen. He explained this to todoroki and todoroki started to cry as well. He told midoriya he was his world and why he couldn’t just leave and that they could work through it but midoriya didn’t want to hurt anymore.

they broke up after that and everyone could tell. It took a tole on their personality and emotions. Todoroki didn’t talk to anyone for two weeks. He woke up, went to work, got home, eat and went sleep repeat. Midoriya seemed less talkative and wouldn’t go out as much. It made everyone else hurt a little bit to see how sad it was. Todoroki and midoriya didn’t talk to each other for a month and couldn’t look at each other without crying. Eventually they regained some of their friendship to have conversations with one another but it wasn’t the same. They both still cared about each other deeply but their hurt feelings took over so they pushed all of the emotions down together. They friends and it was painfully clear to everyone that it would stay that way for a while unless a life or death situation came up.

midoriya had decided to take a break from dating after being with todoroki and todoroki couldn’t bear being with anyone else. No matter how hard their friends tried it was clear they weren’t dating people.

”please Deku! I’m begging you! It doesn’t have to mean anything! You can tell her your gay if she tries something I just really, really need this! Please!” Mina begged. Everyone knew how terrible midoriya was at saying no to peoples favors. Uraraka took pity on him.

”hey now, give him a break-“ uraraka had started softly but then got interrupted by midoriya.

”okay.” Midoriya said.   
“Huh?” Mina asked.

”what?” Uraraka could only agree with Mina at this point of confusion.

”I’ll go,it has been a while since I’ve been on a date. Besides the opera is nice, I’ve gone with Momo once I think” midoriya says. Everyone looked at him in surprise and then they looked at todoroki second. He had a look of hurt and longing in his eyes and looked away from everyone.

“Well... if you’re sure...” Jiro says carefully. Mina wraps her arms around midoriya and cries into his arm in relief.

“thank you, thank you, thank you! I owe you one!” Mina said. Midoriya just hugs her back. Then there’s a knock at the door.

”I think that’s her.” Jiro says. Mina goes to the door and opens it to see a girl in wet glasses and wet hair.

”hi, I’m mina.” Mina says.

”thank goodness.” The girl, Melissa, said as she walked into the apartment.

”listen there have been a slight change of plans, as it turns out, I’m not free tonight-“ Mina begins.

”oh that’s great.” Melissa says now angry. She then goes on a rant about her trip here and then wishes us a goodnight and stomps off and Down the hall.

everyone waits in silence for a second. “Give me the tickets, I’ll take care of it.” Midoriya says to Mina.   
  
“I honestly have no idea what I would do with out you, thank you so much.” Mina says as she hand midoriya the tickets and he leaves to go after her. Mina then runs across the hall to her and Hagakure’s apartment to get ready.

”I guess I’m not the only one in the love dumps.” Kaminari says next to todoroki who just glares. 

_____________~~_____________~~______________  
  


Later that night bakugo comes over to kirshima and kaminari’s place for dinner. Kirshima still hasn’t showered while they all sit at the table together.

”what did you even do for three days? Sleep in a dump? You smell terrible.” Bakugo comments over dinner.

”I know! It’s awful, I’ll shower after I practice my lines though for tomorrow.” Kirshima says. “Will you give a kiss? I haven’t seen you in 3 days.” Kirshima turns to bakugo expectant but nothing happens and kirshima opens his eyes. “Katsuki?”

bakugou has his arms crossed over and a glare on his face. No way is kirshima gonna kiss bakugo with his stinky fish lips, over his dead body.   
“Babe?” Kirshima asks.   
“Take a shower and I’ll think about it” bakugou says as he turns back to his food. Kaminari is sitting there watching the scene play out.

”you two are disgustingly loving, I hate it.” Kaminari says.

”I’m sorry dude.” Kirshima says.

”it’s fine man.” Kaminari says.

”that two timing jack@ finally get lost? I was wondering when he would realize he’s not good enough for you. You’re pretty stupid to not realize it yourself.” Bakugo grumbles. Kaminari only weakly smiles.

”thanks guy’s but I think I need some sleep. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Kaminari says and they say good night. Then kirshima turns to bakugo.

”not one kiss?” Kirshima asks.

”I’m not kissing anyone who smells like dead worms.” Bakugo says.

”Katsuki! I’ve been gone for 3 days!” Kirshima says.

”tough luck, shoulda taken time for a shower. Now your gonna is out On kissing someone as amazing as me. That’s gotta suck.” Bakugo replies. Kirshima groans and whines but bakugo ignores him.

____________~~____________~~______________  
  



	2. Joey’s dirty day pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took this long to upload, since FRIENDS have been taken off Netflix I didn’t have the episodes available but I got the dvds now.

Uraraka, asui, Hagakure, Jiro, bakugou, Iida, Momo, todoroki, Aoyama, and tokoyami are all at kaminari and Kirishima’s apartment. Uraraka, asui, Hagakure, and Momo are all in the kitchen. Jiro, Iida, todoroki, bakugou, Aoyama, and tokoyami are all in the living room. Kaminari is in his room while Kirishima’s in his.   
  


“Oh! It kicked! I think the baby kicked!” Uraraka said as she stood up from her stool and held her stomach. Asui, Hagakure, and Momo all raced over to her to feel.   
  
“Oh my gosh!” Hagakure says.

”oh no, wait... oh no, it was the elastic of my underwear busted. Aww...” uraraka says disappointed. Asui, Hagakure, and Momo all sigh in disappointment as well and move away.

”oh my gosh!” Kirishima yells as he rushes out of his bedroom looking terrible (or as terrible as kirshima can look). “I over slept! I was supposed to be on the set a half an hour ago! I gotta get outta here!” He throws on a coat and holds his bag as he walks past the kitchen.

”kirshima you can’t go smelling like that! You stink.” Asui points out as she has a hand over her nose. Bakugou hearing here from the living room stands up to look at kirshima.

”you still haven’t showered?!” Bakugou yells with an annoyed face. Kirshima gives a nervous smile.

”I fell asleep before I could take a shower and now I don’t have time! It’s just ten blocks away, if I run I can make it.” Kirishima says.

”yeah, run ten blocks that’ll help the smell.” Jiro says. Kirshima ignores her and opens the door to reveal Mina but he runs past her.

”slow down! No, keep moving.” Mina says as she tries to wiff the air away and walks into the apartment. Hagakure sees Mina and gets a smile.

”so... how did it go with your guy friend last night?” Hagakure asks. Mina only huffs and walks over to the foosball table they have. 

  
“Well I didn’t see him, but I did punch a girl in the face.” Mina says.

”what? Why?” Momo asks worried.

”that’s assault Mina!” Iida called from the living room.

”well, it was pouring down rain when I got there and there was no Mina Ashido on the list but there was a mini Ashido.” Mina explains.   
  


“And did you get to meet her?” Hagakure asks.   
  


“No, there is no mini Ashido. But then this other girl over heard us and said I’m mini Ashido, I’m mini Ashido, so they let her right in.” Mina huffs.

”so you hit her in the face?” Asui asks.

”no, she was already in but then this big lady behind me tried to steal my umbrella, so I clogged her.” Mina says and walks into the ,living room to sit on a chair. “I can’t believe this, all I wanted was a few hours outside of work to see him so he could go ahead and start falling in love with me.” 

aoyama walked over to Mina and started massaging her head. “Aw Yama...” he says Sympathetically. Mina stops looking angry for a second and looks at aoyama.

”honey, that’s your name.” Mina tells him.

”that’s short for aoyama? I thought that’s just what we called each other.” Aoyama says. Bakugou huffs and Momo shakes her head sadly. Then kaminari comes out of his room in some pants and a shirt.

”hey you’re wearing pants.” Uraraka points out.   
  


“That’s right, where are the guys? I’m ready to get drunk and see some strippers.” Kaminari says.

”it’s 9:30 in the morning.” Tokoyami points out. Kaminari shrugs.

”they got a breakfast buffet.” Kaminari says. Then the phone starts ringing and Momo picks up.   
  


“Hello? Oh hey midoriya!” She says happily. Then kaminari comes racing over to the phone

”let me talk to him!” Kaminari says and Momo holds up a hand to him.

”oh my gosh.” She says and shooshes kaminari. “Wait what?”

”it’s my phone and she’s shooshing me.” Kaminari says to everyone.   
  


“Hush! What’s he saying?” Uraraka asks.   
  


“He’s with Melissa at a bed and breakfast in Vermont.” Momo says.   
  


“What!? Oh my gosh!” Uraraka whisper yells.

”really? She was so rude.” Jiro says.

”that’s awful!” Mina says.

”who the hell is melissa?” Bakugou says.

”she’s that girl I told you about, our bosses niece? She and I were supposed to go to the opera but deku went with her instead?” Mina says.

”oh, Kirishima told me about her! She’s and him can’t be in Vermont!” Bakugou yelled angerly.

”why do you care?” Todoroki asked.

”because he may be a dumba** but he’s my oldest friend! And he can’t just go around with evil women like her under my watch without a great excuse.” Bakugou says. Momo then puts the phone on speaker so everyone can hear.

”when we first met her she was soaking, her feet were wet, who wouldn’t be miserable?” Deku said over the phone. “I’m telling you, once you got her into a dry pair of shoes she was a totally different person!”   
  


“He’s in Vermont?!” Hagakure said and hit kaminari next to her.

”how did this happen?!” Uraraka yelled and hit kaminari next to her as well.

”ow” kaminari says to them but they ignore him.

”how did he end up in Vermont!” Aoyama said and hit kaminari as well,

”with that awful witch!” Bakugou said and punched kaminari in the arm.

”maybe because she doesn’t hit him all the time!” Kaminari says.

”midoriya! Come quickly! There’s a dear just outside eating fruit from the orchard!” They hear a female voice over the phone, guessing it’s Melissa.

”I gotta go! There’s a dear just outside eating fruit form the orchard!” Deku says and hangs up. Momo puts the phone away.   
  


“I don’t get this.” Jiro says a little mad as well and punching kaminari in the arm.

”she was horrible.” Asui says and slaps kaminari’s arm.   
  


“Okay, I’m gonna go stand over there.” Kaminari says and moves away from all of them.

”Why do you all care so much anyway?” Iida asks.   
  


“the real question is, why don’t you care as much as us!?” Uraraka yells. “Deku is your friend too!”

”midoriya is old enough to make his own choices, I won’t stop him.” Iida says.

”it doesn’t matter how old you are! You can still do stupid things!” Mina says.

”and considering it’s deku I Would be shocked if he didn’t!” Bakugou says.

”that’s not what you’re fighting right now bakugou.” Tokoyami says. “Also, Mina, didn’t you want them to go out?”

”I wanted Deku to hang out with her, not go out with her! I didn’t want him to start dating her!” Mina says. “Now he’s not with todoroki!”

”still, you can’t just meet someone and go flitting off to Vermont!” Aoyama says.

”when you first met your ex-fiancé you went flitting off to vail.” Tokoyami says.   
  


“Would you just for once, not remember every little thing!” Aoyama says. Everyone is complaining then a small voice breaks it up.

”do you think... he’s moved on from me?” Todoroki says softly. Everyone goes from angry to empathetic.   
  


“No!” Hagakure says.

  
”of course not, todoroki!” Momo says.

”no way!” Uraraka says. All the girls crowed around him.   
  


“I mean... I know that we weren’t together but... I didn’t know we were supposed to be moving on from each other.” Todoroki says.   
  


“Oh please, deku hasn’t moved on. He just wanted a distraction.” Bakugou says.   
  


“Yeah, there is no way he has moved on from you. If you’re situations where reversed he would be faking his happiness for you and crying his eyes out when you’re gone.” Uraraka says.

”but... does this mean he wants to try to move on from me? Should I be acting like I’m happy for him?” Todoroki says. Th room goes quiet for a moment. “I see...” he then gets up and grabs his coat before he leaves the apartment.

everyone sighs. “I knew something like this would happen.” Kaminari says and starts taking off his pants to reveal sweat pants.

”what are you doing!” Hagakure says.

”kaminari, you can’t just go back a phase!” Uraraka says.

”yes I can, you’re thinking about time, you can’t go back in time.” Kaminari says.

”well look, why don’t you just do your phase two strip club thing with us?” asui says.

”we can be guys!” Uraraka says. Kaminari laughs slightly.

”no you can’t.” Kaminari says.

”come on, let us be guys maybe we wanna be guys.” Hagakure says.

”you don’t wanna be guys, you’d be all hairy.” Kaminari says.

”and you wouldn’t live as long.” Jiro added.

”you! Would you! Just stop being a wuss! You get those off and come with us to watch naked ladies dance around! Momo yells at him. Kaminari stops walking to his room and looks at her.

”okay.” He says then he starts to cry.

”I’m sorry.” Momo says and hugs him.

———————————————~~~~—————~~~~——————————————————

Kirshima just got on his set and see’d ojiro, one of the set managers. 

“Hey! Ejiro kirshima! I’m here, I’m here.” Kirshima says.

”calm down, we got time. We’re running a little late.” Ojiro says. Then the major actor walks out of his dressing room and gives ojiro a thumbs and goes to the food stand to get a licorice whip.

”look at that, the 10th greatest actor in Japan eating a licorice whip.” Kirshima points out.

”yeah, he moved them. I’ve never seen him-“ ojiro cuts himself off mid sentence to smell kirshima. Kirshima sees this and tries to play it off as the air smelling so he smells the air as well.

”woah, yeah! What the heck is that?” Kirshima asks.”what smells so bad?”

”you.” Ojiro says. Kirshima smiles nervously but he’s still determined to make the lie work.

”I can see why you would think that but... actually you know who I think it is?” Kirshima asks.

”you?” Ojiro asks.

”no, I think it uh, I think it’s number 10.” Kirshima says. “It smells like he went on a three day fishing trip.” Kirshima fake shudders.

”there’s no way he smells. He’s the only one with a shower in his dressing room.” Ojiro says.   
  


“Really? A shower?” Kirshima asks intrigued. “And which room might that be?”   
  


“The one with his name.” Ojiro says.   
  


“Interesting...” kirshima says.   
  


———————————————-~~~———————————————

Momo, Jiro, aoyama, Hagakure, Mina, asui, uraraka, and kaminari are all at a strip club together. They sit close to the stage together to watch. Momo and Jiro sit next to each other, Momo on the left of Jiro, on the end of the sitting area. Next to Jiro is Hagakure and next to Hagakure is kaminari, on the other side of kaminari is aoyama, next to him is asui and next to her is uraraka. Hagakure has just returned with some ones and Mina is getting a drink from the bar.

”hey! I got some ones, you wanna stick them in her panties?” Hagakure asks kaminari.   
  


“No thanks, mom!” Kaminari says. A man then sits next to uraraka and starts to smoke. Uraraka taps his shoulder.

”no, um, hi. You have to put that out because I’m pregnant.” Uraraka tells him.

”you’ll just have to tell your baby daddy to bring you to a different strip club with your baby.” The man says.

”I’m her baby mama actually.” Asui tells him next to her. “Also aoyama drove us.”. The man just looks at her for a moment then gets up and leaves. The stripper finishes her routine and everyone starts to clap. Momo, Hagakure and uraraka give her some ones.

”very good!” uraraka says.

”quite exotic.” Momo says.

”lovely performanc.” Hagakure says Mina then comes back with a drink.

”well I just check our messages and he didn’t call.” Mina huffs. “You would think he would be worried about me not being at his club.” 

“This is why you date women.” Jiro says.

”you know what makes it worse? Deku is all happy in Vermont.” Mina says.

”and it’s your fault?” Aoyama points out. Mina just pouts.   
  


“Come on, look where you are!” Hagakure says and points to everything. Jiro then gets a waitresses attention and orders more drinks for everyone.

”a virgin for me please.” Uraraka says.

”oh! And don’t let me leave without getting the name of that carpet guy.” Momo says.   
  


“Oh and you might just wanna...” aoyama says and pulls up his shirt a little form the collar to demonstrate. The waitress the pulls up her shirt a little and thanks him.

”oh my gosh.” Kaminari huffs. “You know what? I’m just gonna go home and call tobio.”   
  


“Well... of you’re sure.” Momo says.

”no! That was a test! Soon I’m gonna get drunk enough to want to call tobio and your gonna have to stop me. And then after that I’m gonna be so drunk I’m gonna wanna call my ex from high school.”

”you should! how are they?” Hagakure says.

”oh!” Kaminari yells.

”I think somebody needs another lap dance.” Aoyama says. 

——————————~~———————————

at kirshima’s acting set he is showering in the famous movie stars shower in his dressing room when he walks in. He walks over to the shower and knocks on the wall.

”hello. Who’s in there?” He asks before he opens the curtain to reveal kirshima covering his stuff. Kirshima gives him a nervous smile.

”how ya doin?” Kirshima asks.   
  


“Who the hell are you?” The movie star asks. “Put some pants on kid so I can kick your butt.”

”wait, I’m an actor. Ejiro kirshima, I’m doin a scene with you today and well, I stink.” Kirshima says.

”you’re working here?” The movie star says.

”yeah, I’m one of the cops who won’t work with you because you’re a lose cannon but we’ll, I stink.” Kirshima says.

”kirshima, right?” The movie star asks after a second.

”yeah.” Kirshima says nervously. The famous actor then walks to his couch and throws kiri a towel and kirshima wraps himself in it sits on a side table across from the famous actor. The actor then starts to go off about how many actors didn’t believe in themselves and Kirishima didn’t have to guts to say that he just smelled bad so he listened.   
  


soon the actor finished and told kirshima to get our and never use his shower again. Kirshima took his clothes and left after that.

——————————~~~——————————

kaminari, aoyama and the girls just get back from the strip club and are now back at kaminari and kirshima’s apartment.   
  


“See, we weren’t that bad at being men, right?” Hagakure says.

”right, thanks to you the hottest cocktail waitress quit to teach the third grade.” Kaminari says. “I’m gonna put my sweats back on.”

”no!” The all say in union.

”okay, you know what. You were right, we weren’t good at being guys because we’re girls, and you know what girls are good at?” Uraraka says.

”striping?” Kaminari asks.

”no! Listening!” Jiro says. They then lead kaminari to a chair and he sits in it while they all crowd around him.

”maybe it would help if you just talk.” Momo says.

”yeah, what’s going on there?” Mina says as she pats his chest.

”you know if you wanna cry, that’s okay too.” Hagakure says.

”okay look, I’m gonna have to ask you all to leave.” Kaminari says. They huff. “Look, phase three is a lost cause, just forget it.”

”they really were pretty.” Asui says.

”I really liked the fighter pilot one.” Momo says. They all hum in agreement.

”she was so spunky.” Uraraka says.

”you know, I think if I were gonna be with a woman it would be someone like masumi.” Hagakure says. They then all start talking about who was their favorite until kaminari suddenly jumps up yelling.

”phase three! I’ve just achieved phase three! I am totally picturing you with all those women!” Kaminari says.

”that’s not phase three.” Mina says.   
  


“I’m there too.” Kaminari says.

”are we all in a group?” Hagakure asks.

”stop it your killin me! I’ve gotten to phase four! I never wanna have a serious relationship I just wanna have sex with strippers and my friends!” Kaminari says.

———————————~~———————————

Sero, kaminari, kirshima, bakugou, asui, uraraka, Momo, Jiro, todoroki, and Mina are all in the coffee house. Kaminari, Sero and Jiro are all talking with one another while kirshima and bakugou sit together and asui and uraraka sit together. Momo is talking to todoroki while Mina is in the bathroom.

”come on, let me see that smile.” Kaminari says.

”no, I wanted to be there when you went to the strip club.” Sero says.   
  


“Don’t worry Sero, your gonna have plenty of chances. There are millions of people just waiting to screw kaminari over.” Jiro says.

”okay.” Sero says. Then deku walks through the door and everyone welcomes him back.   
  


“So, how was Vermont?” Jiro asks.

”Melissa is incredible, she is so amazing! The whole weekend was like a dream.” Deku explains. Then Mina comes out of the bathroom and deku runs over to her. “Thank you so much, I didn’t know if I was ready to move on from shoto but you really gave that push to where I could be happy for him without faking it.”

todoroki over hearing curls in on himself a little and Momo gives his hand a reassuring squeeze. “Right... so great...” Mina says with a fake smile. “Well I’m happy for you...” Mina says with a soft punch in the arm.

”I’m happy for you too.” Deku says with a soft punch as well.

”no, no, happy for you!” Mina says and actually punches his arm.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not going to do every single episode leading up to the final episode but I will do the ones I write I’m order. I will finish the episode in the next chapter, I hope you enjoyed it and if not then, oh well.


End file.
